Santa Baby
by hort5777
Summary: Hermione decides to let Draco have part of his Christmas present early


Draco exited the floo of his penthouse in downtown London with nothing on his mind other than a big glass of firewhiskey and a long cuddle with his fiancée. But as he brushed the ashes away from his expensively tailored robes, his usual warm welcome from his little witch did not seem to be forthcoming. He sighed and began removing his outerwear, carefully hanging his overcoat in the entryway and toeing off his designer boots to set them neatly beside the hall table. His job as CEO of Malfoy Industries was normally very rewarding, but occasionally the responsibility of overseeing the most successful conglomerate in the entire wizarding world bore down heavily on the shoulders of the man who had seen more in his mere twenty two years of life than most wizards three times his age.

It had been five years since Harry "The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die" Potter defeated Lord Voldemort and ended the Second Wizard War. Draco had so many regrets over his decisions growing up, and his behavior towards the people he used to loathe but now loved so much more than he could ever love himself. Miraculously, his new friends had unashamedly turned public opinion of his cowardly behavior during the war into accolades for his and his mother's critical assistance in helping Harry defeat the most evil wizard to walk the Earth in recent memory. Narcissa's single lie to Voldemort and a slew of Death Eaters about Harry being dead provided instant amnesty for the soft spoken, regal matron. Draco's situation was a bit trickier to deal with, but the Golden Trio was up to the challenge. It was a well designed plan of attack, using the most cunning of Slytherin tactics against the paparazzi, but only the brave stupidity of true Gryffindors could have had enough faith that they could pull it off. Harry Potter testified in front of the Wizengamot about how Draco had lowered his wand that night on the Astronomy Tower, with intention not to kill Albus Dumbledore, but to in fact offer his services to the Order of the Phoenix as a spy. Ron Weasley, in a selfless act that shocked even himself, testified that Draco deliberately refused to positively identify the Trio when they were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor, thus buying enough time for his loyal childhood companion, Dobby the House Elf, to plan a rescue attempt. Hermione Granger testified that as she screamed and writhed on the drawing room floor of the Manor while Bellatrix LeStrange shot Crucio after Crucio, she felt Draco silently casting healing spells her direction in order to minimize the risk of her losing her mind as Neville's parents had done. And many people on both sides were willing to admit that they witnessed Draco Malfoy throw Harry his lost wand in the final battle so that Harry could perform the curse that killed Voldemort. All of this served to prevent Draco from being sent to Azkaban for being a branded Death Eater, however public opinion still had him playing least in sight until a year ago last Halloween, when he finally admitted to himself and to the whole of wizarding London that he had fallen for its Golden Girl, Hermione Granger. Who was currently nowhere to be seen.

Assuming that Hermione had been delayed at St. Mungo's again due to some medical crisis that no one was as competent to deal with, Draco resigned himself to enjoying only one of the two things he had hoped to be doing now that he was home. Draco freely admitted that since Hermione had accepted his marriage proposal and moved in with him six weeks ago, he had been very spoiled with a warm welcome from his witch every evening. Being a Head Healer at St. Mungo's usually allowed Hermione to set her own schedule, and she very much enjoyed having a nice meal waiting for Draco when he came home. Draco chuckled when he remembered Hermione's speech about how take out was much better than anything she could come up with on her own and that if he even slightly expected her to become "the little wife" who stayed at home and raised a passel of kids, he could just kiss her you know what.

Draco stopped by the wet bar to pour himself a drink before making his way up to the loft where the master suite was situated. He supposed he should take time this evening to decide what he was going to get his witch for Christmas, which was looming two weeks away. He was at a total loss. All of his previous girlfriends could easily be bought off by things that sparkled, but his little witch couldn't care less about his money. Which was one of the things he loved most about her. And frustrated the hell out of him.

He opened the door to the master suite and snapped his fingers to turn on the lights, but nothing happened. Then he noticed that that there were candles lit all around the room, and a note was lying on the chaise lounge situated a comfortable distance from a merrily crackling fireplace.

 _To my Darling Soon-To-Be-Husband,_

 _I know you've had a long day today, so I have decided to give you a portion of your Christmas present a bit early. Make yourself comfortable here and when you are ready, ring the bell on the side table. I promise you won't be disappointed._

 _Love,_

 _Soon-To-Be-Mrs. Hermione Malfoy_

 _P.S. The Santa hat sitting next to the bell is for you to wear now. I know it will mess up your disgustingly perfect hair, but do it anyway!_

Seeing his last name attached to Hermione's instantly sent Draco's mind whirling with anticipation, and his libido quickly followed. He had no idea what his little witch had in store for him, but considering her creativity and enthusiasm in the bedroom, he practically rubbed his hands together as he threw off his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. As he eased himself into the chaise he noticed that it had been shifted slightly so that it was facing directly toward the door that led through the master closet and into their huge en suite bathroom. He took a long sip of his fire whiskey before setting it aside, grudgingly pulling on the tacky Santa hat, and rang the tiny crystal bell sitting beside him. His heart suddenly increased rapidly and his eyes rolled slightly to the back of his head as he groaned in appreciation of the soft, sultry music that began playing in the background. It appeared that Hermione was about to re-enact the scene that led to their first steamy night spent together last Christmas Eve. Although their first date had been last year on Halloween, and he had wasted no time in professing his love to her and anyone else that would listen, they had still decided to wait to be intimate, feeling that the rest of their relationship had already been so seemingly rushed. But last Christmas Eve when everyone was gathered at Grimmauld Place laughing and making merry, Draco had been stunned speechless while playing some game called Karaoke and his little witch had crooned a supposedly popular muggle song called _Santa, Baby._ Her wide, chocolate eyes had never left his, and the sensual smirk she wore on her face sent shock waves straight to his groin. Hearing his witch sing about all the expensive things on her 'Christmas List' made him want to lay the world at her dainty feet, despite the fact that he knew her smirk was due to her knowing that in reality she would laugh him out of the house if he actually attempted to buy her off like the song suggested. But Draco knew he would have the last laugh….

The door to the en suite swung open as the first bars of the song led up to the song's introductory phrase:

 _Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me._

 _Been an awful good girl,_

 _Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Hermione stepped out, draped in the full length fur coat Draco had bought her last February when he was in Prague for an international wizarding conference on the integration of muggle technology. Hermione had been so proud of him for his eagerness to integrate part of her world into his company that she had hardly protested the lavish gift he presented her with on Valentine's Day.

 _Santa Baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue._

 _I'll wait up for you dear,_

 _Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Hermione pulled out a shiny silver keychain of her pocket , which he knew contained the key to their 'family car' he had purchased after she had taught him how to drive last summer along the country roads around the Manor. They had laughed until they couldn't breathe at the face his mother made as Draco came pealing around the corner of the formal gardens, spraying gravel into the carefully trimmed hedges.

 _Think of all the fun I've missed,_

 _think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

Draco frowned as he imagined the wankers his little witch had dated in the past, but she quickly distracted him as she slid sideways onto his lap, a playful pout on her lips.

 _Next year I could be just as good,_

 _If you'll check off my Christmas list,_

She ran a finger down the side of his face before standing and slowly walking toward their king sized four poster bed, all the while glancing behind her and maintaining his molten silver gaze.

 _Santa Baby, I wanna yact, and really that's not a lot,_

 _Been an angel all year,_

 _Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Visions of the yacht they had rented to celebrate their one year dating anniversary this past Halloween, where Draco had conveniently proposed under a moonlit sky flashed through his mind only briefly as Hermione slid the fur coat off her shoulders. His witch was wearing a completely sheer, angel themed teddy in pure white, complete with belted garter and stockings. She turned back to him and sashayed her sweet little bum back to where he was seated and lifted one toned leg to deposit one ballerina strapped platinum high heeled shoe on the chaise right in between his spread legs.

 _Santa honey, one little thing I really need,_

 _The deed_

 _To a platinum mine,_

 _Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

She ran her hand slowly from her garters down to her toes, barely grazing his erection that was now insistently pressing against his trousers.

 _Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex_

 _And checks,_

She ran her hands back up her thigh and turned to wiggle back down in between his legs.

 _Sign your 'X' on the line,_

 _Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

Before he could grab her hips, she rose again with a teasing grin as he grunted with disappointment.

 _Come and trim my Christmas tree,_

 _With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,_

She ran the fingers along the diamond pendant he had bought her for her birthday just months ago, suckering her into accepting it by stating that it was long enough to wear under her clothes so no one would notice the huge four carat masterpiece, and throwing in the fact that he would always know that she was keeping a part of him close to her heart for good measure.

 _I really do believe in you,_

 _Let's see if you believe in me_

Hermione approached him once again and gently pressed his knees together so that she could slowly straddle his lap while facing him.

 _Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing,_

 _A ring._

 _I don't mean on the phone,_

She lifted her left hand, running it down her neck and dragging her fingers down her chest and between her breasts that were marvelously lifted and seemingly begging for his attention. Her two carat pear shaped canary diamond engagement ring sparkled brightly in the candle light. Her right hand slid the Santa hat off his head then playfully weaved itself through his hair, mussing it thoroughly as she giggled.

 _Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

As the song ended, she lightly grazed her lips along the shell of his ear and whispered, "I bet you didn't think I would figure out what you were doing with all those gifts. Admit it, Malfoy."

Draco's smile was unrepentant. "Well, I had hoped you wouldn't make the connection as long as I spread the wealth, so to speak."

Hermione chucked and settled herself more snugly against his aching groin. Draco couldn't help it as his hips instinctively lifted to meet her warm center. This time it was Hermione who let out a low groan as he hummed in appreciation of their position.

Draco slid his hands up her thighs until he reached bare skin between her stockings and garters. "Well now that you've found me out, I must admit that I have run out of ideas for future gift giving. I suppose you'll just need to come up with a new Christmas list, little witch."

Draco almost missed the flash of nervousness that crossed Hermione's face before her eyes softened and she placed her hands on either side of his face. "Well you don't need to worry about this year since you've already given me my gift." She ran her hands down his chest, sliding them into the opening of his shirt to feel his firm muscles kept toned by weekend Quidditch club matches.

"I hope you don't think I am so plebian as to expect you to consider your engagement ring as your Christmas gift, love. I'm not Weasley, you know."

Hermione slapped him stingingly on the shoulder, but he knew she wasn't too upset about his slight on Ron. They were actually pretty decent friends nowadays. "That is definitely not what I meant. Actually my gift to you is the same gift you gave me, only it will be a few more months before you get it…" she trailed off.

At his confused expression, she huffed and grabbed his hand, dragging it down her torso. "…currently I'm thinking around mid-June" she said shyly as their combined hands halted just above her tiny satin knickers. As she pressed slightly Draco realized that although her abdomen was not completely flat, it was curiously firm. He started to feel faint as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Suddenly an expression of bliss and excitement lit up Draco's entire face.

"I guess this means you'll have to make an honest man out of me, Granger. How does a Christmas wedding sound?"

Hermione grinned and snuggled her head into his neck, breathing in Draco's unique scent of sandlewood and mint. "It sounds absolutely perfect, Santa."


End file.
